<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411843">Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted to put this up to.<br/>They see a rainbow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Wei Wuxian hummed and smiled as he looked at his lover. Lan Zhan had been his lover in the past life, and was once again. He felt giddy always, just even simply thinking about it. Now, he shook his head and glanced to the man. He then looked to the window again. He sighed a bit as he saw it was still raining...He glanced to Jingyi and Sizhui, the boys playing their games. He glanced to A-Ning, Jess sitting in his lap. Boy had it been a surprise, when the normally shy male let her for the first time. Now, A-Xian only shook his head. His eyes shifted to Lan Zhan, then to Qing, whom was watching something. They quickly shifted back to Lan Zhan again. Honestly, he loved people watching, but...Right now, watching his people just wasn’t doing it for him. Therefore, with a rustle of clothing, he stood. He sidled over to stand in front of Lan Zhan. He moved until he was nearly standing on the guy’s feet. With nearly a flourish, he slid into his lap. “Lan Zhan, I’m bored!” he exclaimed after a moment. He huffed just a bit then, after falling silent.</p><p class="p2">Lan Zhan wanted to call him irredeemable, as he sometimes did. He wanted to sigh, rub his forehead. He wanted to shove him off, wanted to shake his head. He also simultaneously wanted to bite and lick him. He did none of these things, how-ever. He simply nodded to the hair tie wearing young man. “Let’s go outside,” he said, such a simple answer. It was only three words he spoke, after all. “Outside, where the rain is?” A-Xian asked him then. The Lan brother, younger brother, nodded to his lover, simply. A-Xian seemed to need a moment to think about this proposal. He then ducked his head, before he raised it again. He nodded vigorously at him, when told “Porch.” “Ah, yes; they have a porch,” A-Xian said happily. He grinned and got off the lap, taking one of the hands. “Let’s go!” he exclaimed, almost too excited there. He walked to the door with the other man. They opened it together, and stepped outside together, hand in hand.</p><p class="p2">As they sat down, they heard the others inside the house. Jingyi and Sizhui suddenly shouted, which made A-Xian wince...Lan Zhan patted and pet him, like he’s a cat or something. He huffed a bit at this.. but wasn’t really displeased. He heard Qing say something, probably to A-Ning. Then he heard A-Ning say something. Moments later, he heard foot falls approaching the door. He looked up, watching A-Ning and Jess join them. He heard the rain finally stop, and sighed with some relief. He looked back just in time to see a beautiful rainbow forming. What a great thing.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">end</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>